


Don't Forget the Scones

by drcommalfoy



Series: fluff multi verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc im a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/pseuds/drcommalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, they did say they wanted us to overcome our differences.” Draco laughed, feeling it reverberate against the warm weight that was Harry sprawled on his chest. Harry smiled, and Draco felt it against his neck. </p><p>“Somehow, I don’t think this is quite what they had in mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Scones

**Author's Note:**

> A series of silly little ficlets, also posted on my [tumblr](http://drcommalfoy.co.vu) [ here](http://drcommalfoy.co.vu/post/142328612211/drarry-ficlets-i)

“Well, they did say they wanted us to overcome our differences.” Harry mumbled. Draco laughed, feeling it reverberate against the warm weight that was Harry sprawled on his chest. Harry smiled, and Draco felt it against his neck.

 “Somehow, I don’t think _this_ is quite what they had in mind.” He made a point of slowly pressing his thigh between Harry’s own, and though they were both too fucked out to have any proper reaction, a delightful shiver went up Harry’s spine; Draco followed it with his fingertips.  

 Harry lifted his head and batted Draco's hand away, snorting and supporting his chin on his palm, elbow digging hard into Draco’s chest. Draco scowled;Harry grinned.

 “Clearly you haven’t received the same type of fan mail I did.” He was laughing as he got up and started to look for his pants, putting on Draco’s discarded shirt in the process.

But that was -

 “Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?” Harry turned to look at him, jumping on one foot and putting on the wrong sock.

 “Let’s just say, some people were very favourable of our...reconcilement.” Fully, or rather, partway dressed, trousers on but crooked, Harry climbed halfway into the bed again, leaning his elbows on either side of Draco’s head, currently lying in a boneless heap in the bed. “And very…. _creative_ about it.” He raised an eyebrow, green eyes glittering. “You want your coffee with cream, yes?”

 “Wh-” Draco sputtered, mind reeling. “Potter! You received porn! About us! You lucky scoundrel!...... Is there a quidditch locker room one?”

“Oh, yes.” Harry answered, still focused on the sock putting. “We’re quite devious apparently. In the quidditch locker room, in the prefects baths, on Dumbledore’s desk, in the main chair at the Great Hall, against a tree one time; apparently you have a thing about tying me up”

 Harry looked up at him then, his hair falling just so, and oh. That was- images came unbidden, one after the other, Harry tied up, maybe with their house ties, face flushed and helpless….

 Draco narrowed his eyes.

 “You sly little harpy.” Harry laughed, already halfway out the door.

 “I don't know what you mean!”

"Don’t forget my scones!"Draco yelled, in what he hoped was a rather unimpressed tone rather than amused and maybe a bit excited "With lots of jam! And... some extra whipped cream on the side!”

 


End file.
